The present invention relates to a folding collapsible chair and, more specifically, to a folding collapsible rod member connecting structure for a folding collapsible chair, which enables two tubular rod members to be folding-collapsibly connected at right angles.
Frame tubes and tubular rod member connectors are intensively used for making chairs. These chairs include two types, namely, the fixed type and the folding collapsible type. A chair of fixed type requires much storage and transportation space. A chair of folding collapsible design can be folded up and collapsed to minimize space occupation when not in use or during its transportation. However, regular tubular rod member connectors for folding collapsible chairs commonly use a lock pin for locking the respective frame tubes in the working or collapsed position. The frame tubes can be turned relative to each other only when the lock pin is removed. When turned from the working position to the collapsed position or from the collapsed position to the working position, the lock pin must be installed again to lock the frame structure in the collapsed or working position. Because the lock pin has a protruding part disposed outside the frame structure, the body or clothes of the user may be injured or torn by the protruding part of the lock pin by an accident.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible tubular rod member connecting structure, which is practical for use in a folding collapsible chair. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible tubular rod member connecting structure for a folding collapsible chair, which is easy to operate. According to one aspect of the present invention, a folding collapsible chair comprises a substantially -shaped back frame tube, two angled front frame tubes bilaterally connected to the back frame tube, two folding collapsible rod member connecting structures respectively connected between the front frame tubes and the back frame tube, a substantially U-shaped seat frame tube fixedly fastened to the angled front frame tubes and holding a seat, the seat frame tube having two distal ends respectively pivoted to the back frame tube by a respective pivot, and two transverse tubes bilaterally connected between the angled front frame tubes and the back frame tube, the transverse tubes each having one end respectively fixedly connected to the front frame tubes and an opposite end connected to the back frame tube by a respective hinge means. According to another aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible rod member connecting structure comprises a first tubular rod member, a second tubular rod member, a barrel fixedly mounted on the first tubular rod member, the barrel having a locating block protruded from the periphery thereof, a coupling block fixedly fastened to one end of the second tubular rod member, the coupling block having a protruding rod pivoted to the locating block, a locating sleeve coupled to the first tubular rod member by a slip joint and moved between a first position where the locating sleeve has a part sleeved onto the first tubular rod member and a part sleeved onto the locating block to stop the first tubular rod member from turning relative to the second tubular rod member and a second position where the locating sleeve is disengaged from the locating block for enabling the first tubular rod member to be turned relative to the second tubular rod member, and an elastic band connected between the coupling block and a pin at the locating sleeve and adapted to pull the locating sleeve from the second position to the first position.